Harry Potter et les Malfoys
by Bluemoon54
Summary: Harry aurait dû à réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accepter le travail de nurse pour les triplets de son rival. Le survivant nounou des Malfoy!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tlm.

Voici ma toute nouvelle fic, quoique ça fait un bail que j'avais écrit une dans ce genre là. J'en ai lu en Anglais et j'ai beaucoup aimé ce thème. Alors je voulais vous faire partager une histoire de ce genre et j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : Trois pour le prix d'un**

Harry servit le café cachant son agacement sous un masque souriant.

Colin Creevey venait tout les jours dans son Café à sa pause déjeuner puis parfois après son service, ce qui avait le don d'ennuyer profondément le brun.

Il y a maintenant 4 ans, Harry avait mis fin au règne du lord noir avec l'aide bien entendu de l'ordre du phénix. Quand il fut rétabli de ses blessures de la bataille final il avait erré à travers le monde. Il était revenu depuis un an et avec son oncle Rémus qui avait ouvert ce Café, quoique c'était plutôt un salon de thé, du côté moldu, à Londres, il travaillait. L'affaire marchait plutôt bien grâce à leur thé, café, petit pain, pâtisserie délicieux.

Agé de 27 ans, Harry menait enfin une existence paisible.

Cependant il y avait un « hic » : Colin Creevey.

Le garçon blond avait bien changé depuis Poudlard. Ce n'était plus le gringalet accroché à son appareil photo qui suivait Harry comme un chiot en manque d'affection mais un homme grand et fort devenu un brillant auror. Ce dont il ne se lassait pas de le rappeler à Harry.

Celui-ci avait lui même pensait aussi à cette carrière mais après tout les ennuis qu'il avait eu avec le ministère, il préférait se casser les 2 jambes plutôt que de travailler pour eux.

Enfin si Colin l'agaçait ce n'était pas à cause de sa profession mais simplement qu'il n'avait toujours pas renoncé à son amour d'école, c'est à dire lui même. Il s'efforçait de le séduire depuis plusieurs mois malgré les refus entêté de l'objet de son affection. Peut être pensait-il l'avoir à l'usure.

Harry venait en maudire la malchance qui avait guidé un jour Colin dans son salon.

« Je te sers autre chose Colin ? » Demanda poliment le brun.

« Hélas non. » Le blond pris une gorgé du liquide chaud et amère . « mumm tu fais vraiment le meilleur café du monde… Enfin comme je disais, je ne peux pas rester longtemps j'ai mon rapport sur l'attaque des zombies à SorrowEnd à rendre avant demain et je n'ai toujours pas commencé. » Il lui fit un pauvre air contrit.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant légèrement, soulagé que son prétendant collant s'en aille. « Je vais aller te chercher l'addition. »

Il alla jusqu'au comptoir où il y avait la caisse enregistreuse et tapa rapidement sur les touches. Dans un grésillement le ticket sortit de la caisse. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son oncle qui posait un plateau sur lequel il y avait une théière élégante blanche et des tasses à sortie à une table où deux femmes mangeaient dans une même assiette une part de fondant au chocolat. Elles se tenaient la main tout en se regardant amoureusement. Harry les regard quelque seconde attendris avant de repartir à la table de Colin.

Le blond le paya et alors qu'Harry lui rendait la monnaie il l'attrapa par le poignet. Le brun eut un hoquet de surprise quand l'auror embrassa le dos de sa main et la colla contre sa joue. Il le regarda d'un air larmoyant.

« Harry, s'il te plaît laisse moi t'inviter à dîner. »

Le survivant se mordit la lèvre inférieur, se sentant un peu coupable. Ce n'était pas que Colin n'était pas séduisant. Au contraire, ses boucles d'un blond blé qui entourait son visage à la mâchoire affirmée comme un halot le faisait ressemblé à un chérubin. Ses yeux bleu vert étaient plein de promesse et sa bouche fine rose pâle un appel aux baisers.

Le fait était qu'Harry ne voulait pas fréquenter quelqu'un pour le moment.

« Je suis désolé Colin, mais c'est non. » (1)

Il se dégagea avec douceur mais détermination et s'empressa de se sauver.

Colin le regarda partit, serrant les poings de frustration. « Je refuse d'abandonner. » Marmonna t'il en se levant. Il partit non sans un dernier regard à celui qu'il aimait.

OoOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Ginny habillée d'un haut de croiseur noir, un t-shirt blanc à col marin et un jean entra dans le café d'Harry et Remus. Elle retira une pair de lunette noire et avec un sourire éblouissant s'avança jusqu'au deux hommes qui discutaient, assis sur de haut tabouret derrière le comptoir.

Ceux ci aux carillons de la porte s'était tourné vers elle. Si Remus se leva pour l'accueillir à bras ouvert, Harry fit une moue soupçonneuse.

« Ginny, j'espère que tu ne vas pas m'ennuyer avec… »

« Mais si Harry, je vais t'ennuyer avec ça. » Coupa t'elle sans perdre son sourire. Elle embrassa sur la joue Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel. « En fait, je suis même venu te chercher. »

Le brun haleta. « Pardon… ? »

« Voyons, mon Harrychounet, les entretiens ont lieux dans une heure. Il faut partir tout de suite sinon tu ne vas pas avoir le travail. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Mais tu ne m'as parlé que d'hier de ce job qui ceci dit en passant ne me tente pas vraiment ! Je t'avais dit que je réfléchirai et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir accepté. »

Remus sourit amusé. « Harry, ton amie à raison. Passer ton temps dans le salon avec ton vieil oncle ce n'est pas très sain. Et je peux bien m'occuper de temps en temps du salon tout seul. Au pire j'engagerai une tierce personne. Tu as aucune vie social, bon ce n'est pas avec ce travail que tu trouveras ton âme sœur (nda : pas si sûr, mwahahaha) mais Virginia à raison, c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut. »

« Essaye au moins de passer l'entretien, il n'est pas dit que tu seras pris de toute façon.» renchérit la sorcière.

Harry regarda les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie et eut un soupire défaitiste. « Je vois que vous vous êtes ligué contre moi. Très bien, je vais essayer. Mais je déteste qu'on me piège comme cela et si vous récidiver je n'hésiterai pas à vous envoyer sur les roses. »

« YEEEESSSSS » Cria la rouquine faisant voleter sa chevelure flamboyante sur ses épaules.

Sans une autre procès, ce fut à peine si elle n'enleva pas Harry sur son épaule jusqu'à sa décapotable rouge garé en double file en face du salon.

Elle démarra en trombe se souciant comme d'une guigne des autres voitures. Harry qui ne dut son salut qu'à la formidable ceinture de sécurité mauve se souvint alors qu'il s était promis de plus monter dans une voiture quand c'était la rouquine au volant.

Il gémit. « J'avais oublié que c'était avec les chauffeurs de magicobus que tu avais passé ton permis. » Déclara t'il alors qu'elle éviter avec une dextérité digne des films d'action les voitures et camions qui arrivait en face. Ce qui était normal vu qu'elle roulait dans la mauvaise voie.

« Voyons Harry, tu sais bien que pour nous le sorcier il n'y a pas de permis de conduire à passer. »

Harry jeta un regard horrifié à son amie en espérant qu'elle plaisanter. En plus lui c'était « fait chier » à le passer ce fichu permis de conduire moldu !

Il décida alors de changer de sujet.

« Tout de même, je me demande où as tu pu pêcher l'idée que je ferais une bonne garde d'enfant ! Le survivant nurse, vraiment ! »

Ginny accéléra encore plus quand ils furent sur l'autoroute. Elle avait laissé le capot levé de sa décapotable

bien que se soit une très belle journée de fin printemps début été, ne voulant pas fiche en l'air son broshing. Ses lunettes sur son nez cachèrent la gravité de ses pensées alors que ses lèvres souriaient.

« Tu as un don avec les enfants. » Répondit t'elle simplement.

C'était tout à fait exact. Les enfants tombaient tous sur les charmes sur le brun. Quand son frère, Ron et Mione avaient eu leur petit fille, Zoé, Harry était devenu le parrain de l'enfant. Il devint de suite un troisième parent pour la fillette. Des liens très fort s'étaient tissé entre Harry et Zoé qui adorait son parrain. La petite était cependant arrivé un peu par accident, Hermione n'avait que 18 ans. Même si les parents n'avaient aucun regret.

Malheureusement, à cause d'une traîtrise, qui aurait pu s'imaginer que Percy Weasley avait rejoins les rangs de Voldemort , Ronald, Hermione et Zoé Weasley avaient été massacré sans une once de pitié dans leur propre maison par un raid de mangemort comportant: Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Evans Rosier, Avery Nott et surtout, Percy Weasley.

Aujourd'hui ils pourrissaient tous en prison, a part Percy, Lestrange et Nott tué durant une bataille.

Harry ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de ses meilleurs amis et de leur enfant. Il n'avait pas tout de suite réagis quand il trouva leur corps. Ginny ignorait à quoi ressembler la scène, une chose était sûr cela avait dû être traumatisant. Harry était resté amorphe pendant un temps, comme si il ne ressentait plus rien. Pendant plusieurs jours, il n'avait été capable de rien. Il refusait de manger, de se laver, de dormir. Il restait assit à ne regarder rien sinon le vide.

Cependant, un jour comme réveillé d'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemard il était entré dans une colère noire. C'était le jour où il tua Voldemort.

Ginny frissonna en se remémorant les hurlements de douleur et les sanglots du jeune homme une fois son destin accomplit. C'était pour cela qu'Harry après ses blessures étaient partis.

Mais voilà 4 ans était passé et le brun n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil. Il refusait d'une certaine manière de vivre.

_Pardonne moi Harry. _Pensa Ginny en songeant à quel famille elle allait envoyer son meilleur ami. Mais _lui _saurait le faire réagir. Et en s'occupant d'enfant, Harry arriverait peut être enfin à faire son deuil.

«Tu sais Harry, il serait peut être temps de songer à te trouver un jules et faire ta propre famille ! » Lança Ginny pour se sortir de ses lugubres pensées.

« Et toi Ginny, commencerais tu à y songer sérieusement ? »

« Moi ? Fonder une famille et laisser tomber ma vie trépidante de débauchée ? Et puis quoi encore ! »

OoOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une très grande grille et entrèrent par le portail qui avait été laissé ouvert . Harry resta bouche bée devant le magnifique jardin et la splendide demeure. Le manoir devait être aussi grand que le château de Poudlard !

Ginny s'arrêta devant une immense porte en bois dans lequel il était sculpté deux dragons majestueux.

« Voilà, c'est ici. »

Impressionné Harry sortit de la voiture et regarda stupéfié le manoir.

« Ginny, tu ne m'as pas dit le nom de la famille qui a écrit l'annonce… » dit-il en se retournant prêt à renoncer et rentrer tranquille au salon de thé de Remus. Il jura quand il vit la voiture de son amie déjà loin.

Grommelant dans sa barbe contre les rouquines machiavélique , il chercha sur la porte une plaque qui dirait à qui appartient la demeure, cependant en vain.

Comme de toute manière il était coincé, il monta sur les marches du perron et rassemblant son courage il tira sur une corde. Une sonnerie grave retentit et les deux portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules avec un grincement.

_On se croirait dans un film d'horreur. _Pensa Harry.

Il pénétra dans le hall où un elfe de maison habillé en majordome l'attendait. L'elfe le regarda de haut en bas avec un haussement de sourcil.

Harry se sentit alors très conscient de son jean troué et tâché de chocolat chaud sans parlé de sa chemise qui devait sentir le thé et les gâteaux. Il n'était pas coiffé en plus . Il remit rapidement ses lunettes bien droite sur son nez. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de partir comme cela sans se changer ? Tout ça était la faute de Ginny !

Il rougit honteusement.

« Bonjour monsieur, vous venez au sujet de l'annonce ? » Demanda l'elfe d'un ton plat.

« … Oui. » Répondit Harry.

« Si monsieur veut bien me suivre. »

L'elfe partit alors et Harry se dépêcha de le suivre. Ils traversèrent de long couloirs, tournèrent plusieurs fois avant d'arriver devant une porte vert foncé. L'elfe l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans une salle d'attente où une cinquantaine de femme au moins se trouvaient déjà.

« Je vous en pris monsieur, veuillez prendre un siège. Le maître va bientôt commencer les entretiens. »

Le brun entra dans la grande salle où de hautes fenêtres donnaient vue sur un très beau parc.

Les autres femmes présentes étaient toutes habillées de robe et chapeau de sorcière élégants. Certaines ressemblaient à des gardiennes de prison et elles affichaient toutes des regards sévère. A l'arrivée d'Harry, il y eut un long silence gêné. Non seulement il était le seul homme présent mais en plus sa tenue pour une demande d'une telle famille n'était pas du tout approprié.

Très vite, elles se mirent à parler entre elles jetant des regards narquois au jeune homme.

Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise, réussit à trouver un siège. Il se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il faisait là.

« Monsieur ? »

Le brun se tourna vers l'elfe qui l'avait suivit.

« Oui ? » S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Puis-je avoir vos références ? »

« … Mes… mes références… ?» Bégaya Harry qui songea le plus sérieusement du monde à se cacher dans un trou de souri.

« Oui, vos références monsieur. Des lettres de recommandation ? »

« C'est que je… je n'en ai pas. » Avoua sincèrement le brun.

L'elfe se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de repartir.

Les chuchotements entre les nurses se firent de plus en plus bruyants à la déclaration du brun. Harry entendit très nettement « Il n'a rien à faire ici ! » « Non, mais quel culot de venir habillé comme ça ! » « Il n'est vraiment pas à sa place. »

_Cela suffit._

Harry se leva et sortit de la salle d'attente.

Il savait depuis le début que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il ne pouvait pas transplanner à cause de barrières , alors pour rentrer chez lui il était obligé de sortir du domaine où bien peut être faire appelle au magicobus.

Il chercha l'elfe des yeux pour qu'il le conduise à la sortie mais ne le trouva pas. Soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée, Harry s'engagea dans les couloirs espérant ne pas se perdre.

Malheureusement son vœu ne fut pas exaucé. Il se retrouva très vite complètement paumé dans cette baraque immense !

Il errait depuis pas mal de temps quand il tomba nez à nez avec un petit garçon qui devait guère avoir plus de 6 ans. Le petit sorcier avait les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et de grand yeux gris. Il portait une robe longue de sorcier bleu.

Il était très mignon et semblait étrangement familier à Harry.

L'enfant regarda Harry de haut en bas et plissa ses yeux avec suspicions.

« T'es la nouvelle nounou ? »Demanda t'il d'un ton méfiant.

Le brun eut un sourire amusé. « Non, pas du tout… En fait je … je crois que je me suis perdu. »

Le blondinet eut un sourire enchanté. « Moi aussi. » Déclara t'il. « Je cherchais papa et je l'ai perdu. »

« Je vois. Tu veux que je t'aide à chercher ton papa ? »

L'enfant fronça les sourcil et posa une main sous son menton. Il réfléchit quelque seconde et demanda si Harry savait guérir les bobos. Le survivant répondit très sérieusement qu'il avait une formation de médicomage, ce qui était parfaitement vrai, et que oui, il pourrait s'occuper des bobos.

Le gosse parut rayonner de bonheur. « Mon petit frère Nataniel il s'est fait mal aux coudes ! Tu peux l'aider ? »

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir avant d'incliner la tête.

Alors le petit blond se précipita vers lui et le tirant par la main le traîna vers des escaliers.

« En fait, tu t'appelles comment ? » Demanda Harry qui suivait l'enfant docilement quoique ce fut pas une bonne idée. Ses parents pourraient le prendre mal. Il était un inconnu après tout.

« Zack. Et toi ? »

« Harry. »

« J'aime bien . » Déclara Zack très sérieusement.

Il amena Harry jusqu'à une porte bleu ; ils entrèrent dans une très grande chambre en désordre. Il y avait trois lits défaits, des jouets et des livres de couleurs qui traînaient un peu partout.

Au centre de tout ceci la copie exacte de Zack, sauf qu'il portait une robe de sorcier vert clair, se tenait le bras en pleurant. Quand il vit son frère et Harry entraient il sanglota encore plus.

« Nataniel, pleure pas Harry va te guérir. » Déclama Zack en levant son petit menton.

Décidément Zack lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

Les pleures de Nataniel le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il s'approcha du garçonnet et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Montre moi où tu as mal, Nataniel. » Ordonna t'il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Nataniel leva les yeux vers l'adulte. Il vit alors la gentillesse dans les très beaux yeux verts du brun. Les plus beaux yeux du monde, il en était sûr. Doucement il déplia son bras sur sa poitrine et montra son coude gauche à Harry. La où la manche était déchiré on pouvait voire une vilaine plaie heureusement pas très profonde.

Prenant avec douceur le petit bras, Harry le plia et déplia. « ça te fait mal quand je fais ça ? »

« ça pique. »

Il se tourna vers Zack.

« Tu sais où il y a une armoire à pharmacie ? »

Le blond hocha la tête. Il montra Harry une porte qui menait à une salle d'eau. « Mais nous on n'a pas le droit d'y toucher. » Expliqua t'il.

Harry sourit, n'osant pas dire « et heureusement ! ». Une fois dans la salle de bain, il devina aisément que le petit placard en hauteur devait être l'armoire à pharmacie. Il ouvrit et trouva exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il retourna vers le blessé avec une potion mauve et du coton.

« Cela va piquer un peu. » Prévint-il.

La lèvre inférieur tremblante, Zack hocha la tête tendant courageusement son bras.

Harry remonta la manche au-dessus du coude et le tapota avec le coton. « Voilà, maintenant que c'est désinfecter je vais faire disparaître le bobo et tu n'auras plus mal. » Il sortit sa baguette et tapota le bout la plaie qui se referma. « Bravo Nataniel. Tu as été très courageux. » Il rebaissa la manche qu'il répara à son tour et la nettoya du sang à l'aide de la magie. « Voilà comme neuf… ohh ! »

Nataniel avait sauté dans les bras d'Harry. Il entoura de ses petits bras son cou et le remercia. Le petit garçon aima beaucoup l'odeur de pain chaud et chocolat du brun.

Harry sourit et se releva Nataniel pendu à son cou. Il le serra un instant contre lui et alors qu'il le reposait, il se retrouva prisonnier dans l'étreinte de Zack.

« Tu as guéri mon petit frère. » Dit-il avec reconnaissance.

Le brun quelque peu étonné que les enfants les si vite adopté, regarda les jumeaux attendris. Il espérait qu'ils auraient une gentille nourrice.

« Bon, Zack et Nataniel, Je suis ravie de vous avoir raconté mais… »

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un troisième garçon. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux aux deux autres. Ses cheveux blond était bien coiffé en arrière et il portait une robe sorcier d'un bleu plus foncé que celle de Zack.

« J'ai pas trouvé papa… » Il s'arrêta de parler en voyant Harry. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui fit un regard méfiant. « Tu es la nouvelle nounou ? Parce que nous on veut pas de nounou ! »

Zack alla se mettre à la droite du petit garçon qui venait d'entrer tandis que l'autre se mettait à sa gauche. Ils croisèrent à leur tour leur main sur la poitrine. « On veut pas de nounou ! » Répétèrent-ils en cœur.

_Des triplets ! _

Harry n'en revenait pas. Trois pour le prix d'un !

« Et pourquoi vous en voulez pas de nounou ? » Demanda t'il en se levant et mettant les mains sur les hanches.

« Parce qu'elles nous font faire la sieste alors qu'on n'a pas sommeil! » Déclara Zack.

« Parce qu'elles sont méchantes avec nous et font les gentilles avec papa. » Dit celui de milieu dont Harry ignorait toujours le nom.

« Parce qu'elles veulent qu'on reste dans notre chambre toute la journée et nous emmène qu'une fois par jour dehors ! » Continua Nataniel.

« Je vois. C'est vrai que ce sont vraiment de mauvaises nounous. » Concéda Harry.

Les trois enfants furent enchantés que le brun soit d'accord avec eux. Nataniel jeta un coup d'œil au garçon du milieu, voyant qu'il souriait à Harry il se permit de courir vers celui-ci et lui tendit les bras.

« Tu me portes ? »

Harry se pencha et hissa le garçonnet sur sa hanche. Ravi, Nataniel se pelotonna contre le brun et regarda ses frères avec un grand sourire.

Zack et le garçon dont on ne sait toujours pas le nom s'approchèrent à leur tour d'Harry. Zack attrapa avec possessivité la main libre du brun .

« C'est Harry. » Déclara t-il à son frère. Puis s'adressant à Harry. « C'est mon grand frère, Ethan. »

« Enchanté de te rencontrer Ethan. »

De façon très solennel, Ethan serra la main d'Harry. « Tu veux jouer avec nous ? »

Harry regarda la chambre en désordre. « C'est que, moi je ne peux pas jouer dans une chambre pas rangé ! Comment trouvez vous vos jouets ? »

« Oh, s'il te plait Harry ! Joue avec nous. » Supplia Nataniel en faisant un regard de chien battu très vite imiter par ses deux frères.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir. « Très bien. On jouera à ce que vous voudrez une fois qu'on aura fini de ranger votre chambre. »

« Tu vas nous aider ? » Demanda Zack.

« Bien sûr. Allez plus vite on commencer, plus vite on fini et plus vite on jouera. » Il reposa Nataniel à terre. « Je vais faire vos lit. Ethan tu ranges les livres, Zack les jeux de société et Nataniel les peluches. Je viendrais vous donner un coup de main quand j'aurais fini. C'est d'accord. »

« Oui. » Scandèrent les enfants en cœur avant de se mettre rapidement au travail.

Personne n'avait vu la porte s'entrouvrirent .

OoOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Draco était un homme d'affaire et un chef de clan très occupé. Ainsi malheureusement, il ne pouvait s'occuper de ses fils comme il le voudrait. Il essayait pourtant d'alléger son emploi du temps et de passer le maximum de temps avec eux.

Il avait dû faire appel plusieurs fois à des nourrices. Mais comble de la malchance il était tombé soit sur des espèces de psyco-rigide, de vrai gardienne de prison ou pire, des femmes intéressés par l'argent et le prestigieux nom des Malfoy.

Cela n'avait pas été facile de redorer son nom après Lucius. Cependant, en prenant ouvertement partit pour les « gentil », Draco avait réussi à réparer les pots cassés. Bien qu'aujourd'hui son nom soit encore pour beaucoup synonyme de méfiance et crainte.

Qu'importe, les Malfoys avaient toujours été crains de toute manière.

Il décida avant d'aller à son bureau pour les entretiens de passer voir ses enfants.

Cependant alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il les entendit parlé à personne qui ne devrait pas se trouver dans leur chambre. Affolé et très en colère, il sortit sa baguette magique. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on tente de kidnapper un de ses fils. Une personne mal attentionné avait pu profiter qu'aujourd'hui il recevait des nourrices pour s'infiltrer dans le manoir ! Draco était aussi furieux contre les elfes qui n'auraient dû empêcher cela.

Il entrouvrit la porte, tenant ferment sa baguette pour voir à quoi ressembler l'intrus et faillit s'écrouler de surprise.

Ses trois enfants étaient en train de ranger leur chambre ! Non seulement ils la rangeaient, mais en plus en souriant et avec bonne volonté !

Lui n'était jamais arriver à ce miracle ! Il devait à chaque fois élever la voix et Ethan, Zack et Nataniel obéissaient en boudant !

Mais quand il vit la personne responsable de cet événement à marqué d'une pierre blanche, Draco dut se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Harry Potter était en train de faire les lits de ses enfants !

Ce même Harry Potter dont il avait été amoureux lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard mais auquel il avait dû renoncer.

Le brun n'avait pas beaucoup changer.

Il portait à présent ses cheveux assez long coiffé en catogan. Son visage était toujours aussi doux. Ses traits étaient fin et gracieux et sa bouche vermeille pleine à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quelle femme. Il était adorable dans son jean troué qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes malgré sa petite taille et sa chemise sur ses frêles épaules. Il ressemblait à un ange.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la scène, d'Harry en train de rire avec ses fils. Il n'osa pas bouger et respirer à peine. Il se sentait comme dans un rêve.

Mais une question se posait, que faisait-il là ?

« Maître ? »

Draco sursauta et se tourna vers Totor, son majordelf .

« Moins fort Totor ! » Chuchota t'il en fermant doucement la porte.

Totor à son habitude resta placide. Il se contenta de regarder son maître de ses yeux marrons. « Maître, je suis juste venu vous prévenir que les candidates à la place de nurse commencent à s'impatienter. » Déclara t'il en chuchotant à son tour.

« Les nurses ? … ah oui . » Draco resta quelque temps indécis. « Tortor je veux que tu regardes par le trou de serrure et me dise ce que fais Harry Potter dans la chambre de mes fils. »

Un petit éclat apparut dans les yeux de l'elfe habituellement inexpressif. « Harry Potter ! »

Draco roula des yeux. « Un homme très beau aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. »

Totor n'eut pas à regarder dans le trou de la serrure pour savoir de qui parler son maître. « La seule personne qui correspond à votre description, maître, et arrivé tout à l'heure lui aussi pour l'annonce. »

« Il veut devenir la nounou de mes enfants ! » S'exclama Draco n'en revenant pas.

« Comme je viens de vous le dire maître. »

Un grand sourire calculateur apparut sur le visage du Blond, qui semblait heureux comme si Noël avait été avancé !

« Maître, dois-je vous envoyer une des candidates à votre bureau? »

« Non Totor. Tu vas les renvoyer chez elles. J'ai trouvé la perle rare ! »

à suivre….

(1) Oui, c'est direct. Mais comprenez que cela fait plusieurs mois que Colin essaye de l'invîter et Harry ne peux pas avoir une excuse tous les jours. Lol. De plus, il a déjà dit à l'intéressé qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien d'entre eux. Cela doit être lourd pour lui de devoir le rembarrer à la longue. – quand c'est non, c'est non ! ptdr

**Héhé fin ! Mais que de question…**

**Comment va réagir Harry quand il saura qu'il est chez les Malfoy ?**

**a)Il va tomber dans les pommes.**

**b)Il va partir en hurlant à la mort et s'arrachant les cheveux.**

**c) Il va tuer Ginny.**

**Qui est la mère de Ethan, Zack et Nataniel ?**

**a)Totor **

**b)Pansy Parkinson**

**c) Gregory Goyle**

**Harry acceptera t'il de travailler pour son rival ?**

**a)non**

**b)oui**

**c)oui et non**

…

**En tout cas j'espère que ce 1er chapitre. Ne vous inquiétez pas Lis sur mes Lèvres ne devrait pas tarder non plus. J'avais trop envie d'updater ce chapitre lol.**

**Une petite review pr me faire plaisir !**

**Bisous.**

**Bluemoon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour commencer, un gros merci pour toute ses reviews! je crois que cette fic est ma meilleur entrée de chapitre et je vous en suis vraiment très reconnaissante! **

**D'habitude je prend le temps de répondre aux revs, mais là je suis en pleine périodes d'examen et c'est ou avoir les chap plus vite ou attendre encore plus longtemps. Parce que en plus je vais dans un cyber café et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent à dépenser. oiiiinnn vcux un nvx ordi! **

**maintenant vos réponses au petit quizz! j'ai été étonné de son succès et vos réponses étaient parfois vraiment très drôle.**

**1Comment va réagir Harry quand il saura qu'il est chez les Malfoy ?**

_a)Il va tomber dans les pommes._**: 6 **

_b)Il va partir en hurlant à la mort et s'arrachant les cheveux._

_c) Il va tuer Ginny: _**15**

_a et b:_** 1**

_a et c :_**3**

_a,b et c:_** 2**

_Harry va garder la bouche ouverte pendant trés longtemps et écarquiller les yeux :_ 1

**2Qui est la mère de Ethan, Zack et Nataniel ?**

_a)Totor: _** 2**

_b)Pansy Parkinson:_**14**

_c) Gregory Goyle :_**1**

_aucune des trois :_**7**

_Mcgonagal:_** 1**

_Draco à jouer à la vierge marie et a fait l'imaculé conception :_ **1**

_fleur delacour:_ **1**

**3 Harry acceptera t'il de travailler pour son rival ?**

_a)non_

_b)oui :_**19**

_c)oui et non: _**7**

_Quand il va découvrir qu'il est chez les Malfoy, Harry va tomber dans les pommes et quand il va se réveiller et que Draco va lui demander d'être nounou il va être tellement perdu qu'il va dire oui. Ensuite il va aller tuer Ginny. En revenant chez les Malfoy, il va demander à Draco qui est la mère et il va répondre qu'il a des doutes entre Pansy, Grégory et Totor(il a eu plusieurs aventures) mais presque tout porte à croire que c'est Totor. ENSUITE Harry va refuser l'emploi et va partir en hurlant à la mort et s'arrachant les cheveux. :_**1** (j'adore cette réponse de Lanya mdr)

**Maintenant, un rapide pourcentage des réponses juste:**

**1/ environ 22,2 pour cent de réponses justes.**

**2/ environ 30 pour cent de réponses justes.**

**3/ environ 0 pour cent de bonne réponses.**

**Maintenant pour avoirs les réponses vous pouvez soit faire les calcules, soit lire simplement. lol.**

**bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 2 : Les envahisseurs**_

Harry caressait tendrement les mèches de blonde de Nataniel qui somnolait sa tête reposant sur ses genoux suçant son pouce et tenant fermement une petite couverture où un lapin était brodé dessus.

Ethan et Zack luttaient courageusement contre le sommeil voulant continuer à jouer aux hippogloutons (nda : je ne sais plus si c'est cela le nom de ce jeux, avec des hippopotames qui doivent manger un maximum de billes) version sorcier.

Mais le brun voyant que les yeux des enfants se fermaient tout seul, décida qu'ils avaient assez joué.

« Et si vous vous mettiez au lit ? » proposa Harry.

Ethan réagit au quart de tour. « On veut pas faire de sieste ! On n'est pas des bébés ! »

« Je le vois bien que vous n'êtes pas de bébé. Mais je pensais vous lire une histoire, et c'est plus agréable d'écouter une histoire allongé confortablement. » répondit le brun avec un air malicieux.

« Oh oui, une histoire ! » S'écria Nataniel se relevant soudain.

Zack se leva précipitamment et alla en courant vers la bibliothèque. Il prit un livre et retourna rapidement vers Harry pour lui donner.

Le brun regarda la couverture. Il y avait pour titre : « Les aventures de Bulle, la courageuse licorne. » On voyait une image d'une petite licorne toute dorée qui courrait autour d'un rocher, grimpant parfois dessus et sautant un peu partout.

Si Nataniel sembla ravi du choix de Zack, Ethan roula de yeux. « Ah, non ! Moi je veux écouter l'histoire des aventures de Pyro le dragon malin ! » Déclara t'il en croisant les bras.

« NON ! Moi je veux Bulle ! » S'écria Nataniel.

« Pyro ! »

« BULLE !»

« PYROOOOOOO ! »

« BUUULL… »

« Cela suffit ! » Coupa Harry d'une voix forte. « Très bien, aujourd'hui c'est Zack qui choisit, la prochaine fois se sera Ethan et la fois d'après se sera Nataniel. Maintenant, enlevez vos chaussures et mettez vous au lit ! »

Grommelant Ethan , accepta tout de même le deal. Avec ses deux frères il retirèrent leur chaussures et chaussettes avant de se mettre respectivement chacun dans leur lits .

Harry s'installa sur un fauteuil entre le lit de Nataniel et Ethan. Il ouvrit le livre alors que les deux petits sorciers se penchèrent pour mieux regarder les images.

De son côté, Zack ne pouvait pas de son lit du fond en faire autant. Mais il avait l'habitude et ne se plaignit pas. Les autres nourrices s'étaient toujours contentés de lire l'histoire, quand elles acceptaient de le faire, sans se soucier qu'un des enfants ne puissent pas suivre comme les autres. Malgré tout, cela lui faisait toujours un petit pincement au cœur. Nataniel était le petit dernier adorable et câlin et Ethan l'aîné avec du caractère. En fait il craignait que parce que on le remarquait moins que ses deux frères, on l'aimait moins et l'oubliait facilement.

« Zack, tu ne peux pas voir d'où tu es. Approche toi, c'est l'histoire que **tu ** as choisie alors il faut que tu puisses regarder les images toi aussi. » Lança Harry en le regardant avec un doux sourire.

Sentant son cœur se gonfler de joie dans la poitrine, Zack se leva rapidement et tirant sa couverture avec lui il alla vers Harry. « Je peux me mettre sur tes genoux ? »

Ethan et Nataniel se regardèrent avec un sourire complice. Ils s'étaient rendus compte de la mise à l'écart de Zack avec les autres nurses mais quand ils l'avaient fait remarqué elles avaient répondu sèchement que chacun devait rester dans son lit.

Harry hissa Zack sur ses genoux, enveloppé comme une chenille dans sa couverture. Le petit garçon se laissa aller contre le torse du brun, et attendit qu'Harry commence l'histoire.

OoOOooOOOooOOoO

« Maître, j'ai renvoyé les autres nurses comme vous l'aviez demandé. » Déclara Totor.

Draco qui espionnait toujours derrière la porte de la chambre de ses fils, sursauta. Il faut dire qu'on était arrivé à un moment plein de suspense où Bulle la courageuse Licorne sauvait Karen, la petite sorcière qui était tombé dans la rivière et… Enfin, reprenons.

« CHUUUUUUT ! Totor ! Tu vas me faire repérer. »

« Désolé maître, mais comme une heure est passé j'avais cru qu'à présent vous auriez déjà engagé monsieur Potter . Remarquez, j'aurais dû m'en douter en vous voyant dans cette position (penché, l'oreille collée contre la porte.) » Répliqua l'elfe de sa voix monotone.

Le blond envoya un regard noir à l'elfe de maison songeant que Totor ferait un bon paillasson.

En vérité il s'était imaginé le scénario :

Il rentre et est scandalisé de trouver Harry dans la chambre de ses fils. Le brun est bien entendu confus et quand Draco lui demande de le suivre à son bureau, il obéit sans rechigner. Là, le blond lui fait la moral comme quoi que si **lui **le connaissait et savait qu'il n'était pas danger pour ses enfants un autre aurait pu penser le contraire et à cause d'un malentendu l'envoyer à Azkaban. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est Harry Potter qu'il doit se croire tout permis. En toute logique Harry s'excuse auprès de lui et lui explique les circonstances qui ont fait qu'il s'est retrouvé là. Et Draco dans sa grande générosité l'engagerait à « l'essai », bien entendu. Et grâce à ses enfants adorables qui enrouleront le brun autour de leurs petits doigts, il le coince chez lui (le mieux serait dans son lit) et ne le laisse plus repartir.

Cependant connaissant son ennemi juré de Poudlard (qui ne l'est plus), Harry serait plutôt du genre à se braquer et se sauver pour ne plus jamais revenir. Surtout s'il avait affaire à lui.

Il fallait ruser avec le brun. Il était capable par pur esprit de contradiction de réagir de la façon opposé à la réaction auquel tout le monde s'attend. Le blond était bien placé pour le savoir. Le mieux était de tourner la situation de façon à ne pas lui laisser d'issue. Le mettre au pied du mur.

Draco avait du mal aussi à croire qu'Harry Potter, le griffondor par excellence, soit candidat au poste de « nounou » pour ses enfants, des futurs princes de serpentard.

Il devait y avoir une explication logique à ce phénomène digne des enquêtes de X-files.

Le hasard ? Il passait par là et trouvant la demeure fort belle s'est fait passé pour une nurse afin de la visiter en douce.

Une erreur ? Il s'est trompé de manoir.

Un lavage de cerveau ? Mouais peu probable.

Sous le sortilège de l'impérium ? Cela ne fonctionnait pas sur Harry.

Qu'importait les raisons après tout. Le petit lion était entré dans la tanière du dragon, il devra en assumer les conséquences ! Il eut un ricanement des plus diabolique. (l'auteur aussi : mwahahaha)

« Je croyais que maître Malfoy voulez être discret. » Lança Totor toujours aussi calme et inexpressif que d'habitude mais cela arrêta net Draco.

Cependant il savait à présent comment il allait s'y prendre.

« Totor, voici mes nouvelles consignes…. »

OoOOooOOOooOOoO

Harry ferma le livre d'enfant une fois terminé. Il regarda amusé les trois petits monstres endormis. Ils étaient vraiment adorables. Leur parent devait être des gens charmant (nda : tout dépend de la définition que tu donnes à cet adjectif). Il espérait de tout son cœur que la nurse choisit serait cette fois-ci une gentille fille. Quoique vu les dragons qu'il avait pu malheureusement rencontrer, il en doutait.

Il avait bien envie de retourner dans la salle d'attente avec les autres nourrices et tenter sa chance. Mais tout d'abord étant paumé, il doutait de retrouver la pièce en question et ensuite bien qu'il soit Harry Potter, il ne pensait pas qu'avec ses vieux habits et sans références qu'on puisse l'engager.

En faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller Zack dans ses bras, il se releva et alla le mettre dans son lit. Le petit garçon blond grogna un peu quand il sentit la chaleur le quitter, mais il se positionna confortablement dans son lit tandis qu'Harry replaçait ses couvertures. Le brun embrassa son front, et silencieusement alla ranger le livre dans l'étagère.

Avant de partir, Harry revint vers les enfants. Il rentra la jambe de Nataniel sous les couvertures et remis Ethan dans le bon sens, les bordant bien pour éviter qu'ils bougent trop et se retrouve par terre.

Avec un dernier coup d'œil attendris, il sortit de la chambre.

Cependant une mauvaise surprise l'attendait. L'elfe de maison qui l'avait accueilli se trouvait juste devant lui et le regardait.

_Me voilà dans de beaux draps !_

Harry était certain qu'il allait avoir de gros ennui. C'était tout à fait normal, lui-même aurait était vraiment furieux de trouver un inconnu dans la chambre de ses enfants, s'il en avait.

« Monsieur Potter, veuillez me suivre. »

L'elfe partit suivi docilement par un Harry anxieux. Le brun répétait dans sa tête l'explication qu'il devrait donner au maître du domaine. Il se contenterait de la stricte vérité :

Il était venu se présenter pour le poste de nurse, mais avait changé d'avis. Le problème était qu'en voulant partir il s'était perdu et avait rencontré par hasard un des enfants. Apprenant qu'un gosse était blessé, il avait accepté d'aller le soigner. Ensuite, il fallait l'avouer, Harry n'avait pas pu résister aux caprices des trois têtes blondes et avait accepté de jouer avec eux et de leur lire une histoire.

Avec un peu de chance, on le virerait juste à bon coup de pied dans le derrière.

Le brun plongé dans ses pensées ne remarqua pas les portraits accrochés aux murs de couloirs le suivre du regard semblant pour certain furieux, d'autres intéressés ou encore franchement amusés.

L'elfe l'amena dans un bureau pas très grand et sobre. Totor s'installa sur un grand siège rouge où il semblait ridiculement petit. Il invita Harry à s'asseoir en face de lui.

L'ancien griffondor regarda déconcerté l'elfe mettre une paire de lunette sur son énorme nez crochu et passer ses doigts dans barbichette blanche. Tortor sortit d'un tiroir du bureau des feuilles qu'il regarda quelques secondes avant de se redresser et plonger ses yeux marron dans ceux du brun.

« Monsieur Potter, je ne pense pas mettre présenter à vous tout à l'heure, je vais de ce pas réparer cette erreur. »

_Décidément pour un elfe de maison, il s'exprime vraiment bien. _

« Je suis Totor, le majordelf du domaine Pendragon. »

Il tendit les feuilles et d'un claquement de doigt fit venir de l'encre et une très belle plume blanche.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous prierais de remplis ce formulaire et de signer le contrat d'emploi. »

Gros silence.

« Pardon ? »

« Ne vous êtes vous pas présenter pour le poste de nurse ? »

« Si mais… je. Je ne pensais pas que vous m'aviez amenez ici pour m'engager. » Déclara Harry désarçonné par la tournure des évènements.

« Pourquoi pensiez-vous que je vous ai amené ici, alors ? » S'enquit l'elfe.

Harry n'osa répondre que s'était pour le menacer de le faire arrêter.

« Je ne comprend pas que vous me proposez le poste alors que je n'ai passé aucun entretient. Je n'ai même pas vu vos maîtres ! Tout ceci me paraît … étrange. » Le mot était 'louche ' mais le brun préféra utiliser un terme moins péjoratif.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Totor. « Pensiez-vous vraiment que dans un manoir comme celui-là vous avez pu entrer dans la chambre des enfants de mon maître sans qu'on s'en aperçoive (nda : en fait, oui il… Totor : hum hum nda : dsl). Je vous avoue que nous avons pensé devoir appeler les aurors, mais mon maître a vu comme vous vous êtes occupés de ses enfants et bien que les circonstances soit inhabituel, il a été fort impressionné et a décidé de vous prendre à l'essai pendant un mois. »

Harry surpris, ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer Colin débarquant en claquant la porte s'ils avaient appelés les aurors. A tous les coups le blond aurait tenté, tandis qu'il essayait de lui jeter un sortilège, de l'inviter à dîner.

Le griffondor regarda le questionnaire et lu rapidement le contrat. Il hésita quelque seconde avant de prendre la plume et de signer le papier. Ce n'était que pour un mois après tout, et devenir le garde d'enfant d'Ethan, Zack et Nataniel ne le rebutait pas. Au contraire.

Le soulagement de ne pas avoir d'ennuis avait aussi endormi sa méfiance naturelle.

Il ne vit pas l'expression calculatrice et victorieuse de l'elfe, qui pendant qu'Harry s'intéressait aux questionnaire repris rapidement le contrat qu'il fit disparaître.

Harry répondit aux questions quoique parfois indiscrète. C'était sans doute normal de vouloir savoir ce genre de détail sur la personne à qui on allait confier ses enfants. Mais cela restait curieux.

_NOM : **POTTER**_

_Prénoms : **Harry James**_

_Date de naissance : **Le 31 Juillet 1981**_

_Numéro de téléphone :**444…**_

_Portable : **06…**_

_Adresse : **18 avenue Cupoftee **_(nda: je sais, mais je connais pas les rue de Londres lol )

_Ville : **Londres**_

_Problème de santé : **aucun. **_

_Diplômes, licences : **ASPICS, Licence de Défense contre les forces du Mal, Licence de Magie Curative**_

_Expérience professionnelle :_

_**Ancien membre de l'ordre du phénix, medicomage (chirurgie, généraliste), serveur dans un café. **_

_Vous êtes vous déjà occupé d'enfant ?_

Il eut un pincement au cœur en songeant à Zoé, sa petite fée.

_**Oui, de ma filleul.**_

_Avez-vous eu des problèmes d'autorité ?_

Si on excluait Colin qui ne comprenait pas que non, cela voulait dire non, …

_**Aucun.**_

_Comment vous conduiriez-vous pour vous faire obéir d'un enfant ?_

_**Je lui demanderais gentiment la première fois. Après tout dépend de la situation et si je juge qu'il faut sévir ou pas. **_

Après, les questions lui paraissaient étranges. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'on avait écrit se questionnaire à la va vite.

_Quelles sont vos préférences sexuelles ?_

_**Je suis gay.**_

_Etes-vous marié, fiancé ?_

_**Non.**_

_Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ?_

_**Non.**_

_Quel genre de personne vous attire ?_

_**Je trouve séduisant les hommes intelligents, généreux et courageux. J'aime les personnes charismatique et respectueuses. **_

_Quel genre de personne vous rebute ?_

_**Je déteste les gens arrogants et imbus de leur personne. Les égoïstes me rebutent complètement.**_

_Comment vous voyez vous dans l'avenir ?_

Cette question fit réfléchir Harry qui se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. En fait, pendant longtemps il n'avait pas cru survivre à la guerre et aujourd'hui, il vivait au jour le jour évitant de construire quelque chose de concret.

A 27 ans il n'avait eu aucune relation sérieuse. Seulement une aventure parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir vierge et cela n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances. En parcourant le monde après la guerre, il avait eu beaucoup de proposition mais il avait fuit toute relation comme la peste. En vérité il était terrifié à l'idée de tisser de nouveaux liens.

Il s'accrochait aux proches qui lui restait mais refusait tout contact extérieur.

Il comprenait mieux Ginny. La jeune femme voulait sans doute lui montrer ce qu'il risquait de rater s'il continuait ainsi.

Peut être après tout, il devrait remercier la rouquine (nda : attend un peu).

_**Marié, avec des enfants.**_

Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité, mais il ne savait pas quoi mettre d'autre.

_Quel est votre parfum de glace préféré ?_

Là, Harry ne savait plus quoi penser.

**_La vanille _**Ecrivit-il au hasard.

_Quels sont vos fleurs préférés ?_

_**Le lys, les roses rouges ou blanche**_

Là, il ne voyait pas du tout l'utilité de cette réponse.

_Quels sont vos hobbies ?_

_**Le quidditch, la cuisine, la lecture, le cinéma.**_

_Quelles sont vos qualités ?_

_**Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête. Le courage, la générosité, la loyauté. **_

_Vos défauts ?_

Ou là, il en avait tant.

**_Il m'arrive d'être impétueux et impatient. _**(nda: c tt ce que tu as trouvé! )

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de répondre aux questions, il rendit le questionnaire à l'elfe. Celui-ci le parcourut rapidement des yeux avant de le faire disparaître.

«Parfait, si monsieur veut bien me suivre, je vais vous présentez à mon maître qui vous donnera ses directives.»

Il se leva et ouvrit une porte sur le côté qui semblait donnait sur une grande salle ensoleillé.

Docilement et curieux de connaître le père ou la mère des triplets, Harry entra.

C'était une grand pièce au grand fenêtre, du sol au plafond, avec des rideaux en tulle blanche, donnant sur un balcon en pierre avec une vue superbe sur le domaine.

Mais loin de se soucier de la vue ou du décors, Harry avait les yeux fixé vers un grand bureau au bout de la salle. Pas que le bureau soit extraordinaire en soit, bien que véritablement magnifique en bois taillé de façon art déco, mais c'était plutôt la personne qui y était installé.

Un blond qu'il connaissait trop bien et qu'il avait souhaité de ne plus jamais revoir.

OoOOooOOOooOOoO

Draco Malfoy, regardait avec un air de satisfaction le contrat que son ancienne némesis venait de signer. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il leva les yeux et sourit légèrement en voyant le brun entrer.

Celui-ci se figea, comme stupéfier sur place. Il pâlit prodigieusement et parut au bord de s'évanouir.

Draco se leva.

«Bonjour Harry.» Il lui indiqua du doigt un canapé et un fauteuil. «Assis-toi, je t'en pris.» Proposa t'il charitablement.

Mais cela ne fit aucunement réagir le brun.

Amusé, le blond marcha alors dans sa direction.

L'ancien griffondor sembla enfin sortir de sa léthargie.

«Malfoy.» Grinça t'il. Ses poings se serrèrent et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

«Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, Harry.» Commença Draco une fois assez proche tout en gardant une distance raisonnable pour sa survie. «Je t'avoue que je ne m'étais pas imaginé te revoir dans ces circonstances.»

«Crois-moi que c'est une grosse erreur que je vais de ce pas réparer. Adieu Malfoy.»

Harry se retourna et s'apprêta à partir.

«Désolé Harry, mais je pense pas que cela soit possible. Tu viens de signer un contrat sorcier d'un an qui te met à mon service.»

Le survivant fit volte face. «UN AN! Tu racontes n'importe quoi! J'ai signé pour un mois.»

Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pencha légèrement la tête avec un sourire en coin. «Tu ne devrais jamais poser ta signature sans avoir lu avec attention un contrat. Tu es, en effet, en période d'essais pendant un moi, mais cela signifie seulement que si je ne suis pas satisfait j'ai le droit de te renvoyer. Mais passer ce laps de temps, tu restes mon employé pendant encore 11 mois.»

Voyant l'expression choqué du brun, Draco voulut le rassurer. «Allons, Harry. Je t'ai vu avec mes fils, ils t'ont carrément adopté. Est-ce si terrible que de devenir leur nourrice?»

«Malfoy, tu es tombé sur la tête? Tu veux réellement confier à m.o.i, Harry Potter, tes enfants!»

«Oui, je n'aurais jamais trouvé meilleur choix. Je sais que tu n'es pas du tout attiré par l'argent et mon nom et que tu es quelqu'un qui se débrouille bien avec les enfants d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.»

Harry secoua la tête, confus et bouleversé. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, ses jambes tremblaient et il avait craint de tomber au sol s'il ne s'était pas assis.

«Cela doit être un mauvais rêve ou une blague douteuse.» Dit-il d'une voix haletante.

Draco s'installa sur le fauteuil en face du brun.

«Alors, Harry, voici comment cela va se passer. Ce week kend, j'enverrais des elfes aller chercher tes affaires pour les amener à mon manoir. Et oui, à partir de lundi tu habiteras avec nous, tes appartements se situeront à côtés des enfants non loin des miens. Totor te fera visiter le domaine et il te sera donner une carte pour éviter que tu te perdes, de toute façon. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne ton poste de nurse: tu as le devoir de t'assurer du bien être de mes fils, veiller à leur santé et sécurité. Tu dois savoir te montrer sévère, t'assurer qu'il se lave, fasse leur devoir, dorme à des heures correcte. Ils recevront la visite d'un tuteur le lundi, mardi, mercredi et jeudi matin qui leur donnera entre autre des cours de mathématique, lecture et histoire de la magie. Ensuite, tu es là aussi pour t'occuper d'eux, les sortir, les occuper, jouer avec eux, cela d'après ce que j'ai vu ne te posera pas de problèmes et une voiture avec chauffeur sera mis à ta disposition. Tu prendra tes repas avec nous, quoique généralement moi je serais absent le midi. Ton jour de repos sera la dimanche. Voilà, c'est tout pour l'instant. Des questions ?»

Harry se contenta de le regarder comme s'il venait de parler dans une langues étrangère.

«Harry?»

Les yeux du brun se révulsèrent et il tomba inconscient sur le canapé.

«Et bien cela promet.»

à suivre

**Et oui, ce chapitre ne répond pas à la question 2, mais je vais laisser quelque temps planer le mystère sur la mère des triplets. lol**

**Maintenant, un autre petit concours,**

**voyez-vous on m'a dit que mon titre pour cette fic était pourri, si si , c'est la pure vérité. Le pire et que moi non plus je n'aime pas ce titre mais je n'ai pas d'idée.**

**alors voilà, proposez moi vos titres, au prochain chap on fera un vote pour savoir lequel vous préférez et le vainqueur aura un chap enVIP (héhé) d'une de mes fic, celle de son choix.**

**Bisous et reviews ! **

**bluemoon54**


End file.
